Dan Green
Dan Green (born February 7, 1975) is an American voice actor, and voice director. As a script adapter he has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film and Video, NYAV Post, and Central Park Media. He is best known as the voice of Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Trudge from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog video games from 2005 to 2010. Green has worked on script adaptations of Kurokami: The Animation and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He also teaches voice-over at Edge Studio in New York City. Anime Leading roles are in bold *Ah! My Goddess – Professor Kakuta *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy – Park Director (Ep. 5) & Troubadour *Arcade Gamer Fubuki – Leader & Narrator *Armored Trooper Votoms – Chirico Cuvie *Bakuman. – Chief Editor Sasaki *Descendants of Darkness – Asato Tsuzuki & Sargatanas (Eps. 4 – 6) *Dinosaur King – Jurasson *DNA² – Rucka *F-Zero Falcon Densetsu – Dr. Stewart, Michael Chain & Narrator *G.I. Joe Sigma Six – Stone (Ep. 14 – ) *GaoGaiGar: King of the Braves – Kotaro Taiga *The Gokusen – Kakita Clanmember, Kinoshita, Mongoose Leader, Ohashi, Police Officer, Principal, Ryuichiro Kuroda, Senior C, Student B & Troublemaker *Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny – Kada Genka & Moutoku Souso *(The) Irresponsible Captain Tylor – Agent A (Ep. 7) *Kirby Right Back At Ya! – Frontman *Knight Hunters Eternity – Aya Fujimiya *Kodai Oja Kyoryu King D-Kids Adventure: Yokuryu Densetsu – Jonathan *Legend of Himiko – Chosa *(The) Legend of Snow White – Prince Richard (Eps. 17 – 52) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – Blue Servant (Ep. 10), Gotchi King (Ep. 10), Principal Mimizu *Maze – Gold/King Farmount, Granta, Grey, Jipha, Leyric's Attendant, Royal Knight & Saber *Midori Days – Ki Doctor (Ep. 11) & Witch Doctor (Ep. 12) *Now and Then, Here and There – Nabuca *Ojamajo Doremi – Dorie's Dad *Patlabor the Mobile Police – Asuma Shinohara *Ping Pong Club – Tanabe *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl – Byron, Goldeen Scoop Master (Ep. 140) *Pokémon – Captain Aidan (Eps. 106, 147), Chuck, Cyrus (Ep. 135), Film Narrator (Ep. 203), Jeeves (Eps. 124, 175), Mayor (Rita and Sue's father; Eps. 123, 218), McKenzie's Father (Ep. 201), Mika and Andrea's Father (Ep. 213), Mr. Shellby (Ep. 228), Professor Telesu (Ep. 260), Raiden (Ep. 194), Ralph (Ep. 176), Rocket Grunts (Eps. 220 – 222); Shingo; Steven (Ep. 239); Temacu's Father (Ep. 198), Tyson (Eps. 235 – 236), Warden (Ep. 248) & Woodruff (Ep. 119) *Pokemon Advance – Boss (Hoenn League; restaurant; 6 episodes), Lombre, Magma Grunt (Flame 3; Ep. 27), Norman (Petalburg gym leader), Prof. Birch; Shelgon; Slaking, Treecko, Vigoroth & Wattson *Pokémon Chronicles – (Ep. 16), Construction Worker (Ep. 13), Corey's Father (Ep. 17), Man in Raincoat (Ep. 13) & PIA Agent (Ep. 2) *Pokémon: Black and White – Pierce *Queen's Blade 2: The Evil Eye – Vance *Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin – Vance *Revolutionary Girl Utena – Soji Mikage *Sadamitsu the Destroyer – Dr. Tsubaki *Samurai Deeper Kyo – Kyoshiro Mibu & Demon Eyes Kyo *Seven of Seven – Mr. Mauroka *Shadow Star Narutaru – Hiroko's Father & Ishida's Friend *Shaman King – Hoshi Zen (Zen Hijiri), Lee Pai-Long, Ramiro, Savage Dan & Silva *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars – Kenji Mineo & Kyoichi Moriguchi *Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos – Asanosuke & Genjiro Kuki *(The) Slayers Next – Additional Voice *(The) Slayers Revolution – Wizer *Sonic X – Knuckles, Director (Ep. 19), Elmer Johnson, Jewelry Store Owner (Ep. 23), news reporter (Ep. 5) & officer (Ep. 1) *Space Pirate Mito – Kishuu *Tama and Friends – Casey *(The) Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye – The Observer *Ultimate Muscle – Buffalo Man, El Ninio; Hydrazoa, Monsieur Cheeks, Pumpinator, Robin Mask & Sosumi *(The) World of Narue – Tadashi Nanase, Avalon B & Chief Judge *Yu-Gi-Oh! – Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Ushio & Timaeus *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Tetsu Ushio & Regulus *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Yugi Muto (Ep. 1) & Beauregard (Ep. 16) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II – Additional Voice Anime Films *Animation Runner Kuromi – Sheiichiro Haryu *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 – Rei Takashimadaira & Seiichiro Haryu *Domain of Murder – Police Detective & Yakuza *Freedom – Administrator *Gall Force: Earth Chapter – General McKenzie *Gall Force: New Era – Yuman President *Giant Robo – Genya (NYAV Post dub) *Gin Rei – Genya *GoShogun: The Time Étranger – Leonardo Medici Bundle *Grave of the Fireflies (movie) *Hades Project Zeorymer – Innocent bystander & Taiha *Harlock Saga – Fasolt *Joe vs. Joe – Joe Akamine *Jungle Emperor Leo – Leo *Kakurenbo Hide & Seek – Yaimao *Kizuna – Father & Kei Enjoji *Maetel Legend – Hard Gear *Magical Witch Punie-chan – Paya (Dark) *Mask of Zeguy – Toshizo Hijikaha *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OVA) – Additional Voice *Munto – Gus *Munto 2 Beyond the Walls of Time – Enda Elder & Gass *Negadon The Monster from Mars – Seiji Yoshizawa *Odoru Pokémon Himitsu Kichi – Treecko *Outlanders – Emperor (CPM dub) *Patlabor The Mobile Police – Asuma Shinohara *Pocket Monster Crystal: Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu – Eugene *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness – Grovyle & Zangoose *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Toki to Yami o Meguru Saigo no Bōken – Grovyle *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life – Damos *Pokemon 3 The Movie – Entei & Professor Spencer Hale (Molly's father) *Pokemon 4Ever – The Mask *Pokémon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew – Additional Voice *Pokemon Mewtwo Returns – Mewtwo *Rhea Gall Force – Bohdy *Silent Service – Fukamachi's Subordinate & Romanov Captain *Shootfighter Tekken – Oton Miyazawa *Sohryuden Legend of the Dragon Kings – Hajime Ryudo *(The) Weathering Continent – Gaten Rakumu *Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW – Goba & Pig Alien *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' – Yugi Muto & Yami Yugi *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' – Yugi Muto & Virtual Yami Yugi Video Games *Ape Escape 2 – Professor & Kakeru/Spike *Cubix: Showdown – Graham *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Knuckles the Echidna & Vector the Crocodile *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Knuckles the Echidna & Vector the Crocodile *PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale – Professor *Shadow the Hedgehog – Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing – Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic and the Black Knight – Knuckles the Echidna/Sir Gawain *Sonic and the Secret Rings – Knuckles the Echidna/Sinbad the Sailor *Sonic Riders – Knuckles the Echidna & Storm the Albatross *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Knuckles the Echidna & Storm the Albatross *Sonic Rivals – Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic Rivals 2 – Knuckles the Echidna & Vector the Crocodile *Sonic the Hedgehog – Knuckles the Echidna & Mephiles the Dark *Sonic Unleashed – Professor Pickle & Ice Cream Man *The Dark Knight Rises The Mobile Game – Barsad *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Yami Yugi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links – Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Yami Yugi' from Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Yugi Muto' from Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Tetsu Trudge' from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *'Knuckles the Echidna' from Sonic X *'Kyoshiro Mibu/Demon Eyes Kyo' from Samurai Deeper Kyo Trivia *He is a Star Wars fan and favors Han Solo over Luke. He even owns two light sabers. *Favorite television shows: Star Trek, The Twilight Zone, South Park, The Daily Show, The Simpsons, Justice League, and Batman: The Animated Series. *Favorite Anime is Now and Then, Here and There. *Favorite role is Yugi Muto. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS